During a recent rainstorm, 9.18 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown, and 9.47 inches of rain fell in Luis's hometown. How much more rain fell in Luis's town than in Gabriela's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Gabriela's town from the amount of rain in Luis's town. Rain in Luis's town - rain in Gabriela's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ Luis's town received 0.29 inches more rain than Gabriela's town.